Kratos (Unforgivably Downplayed)
Summary Born and raised in the ranks of the violent Spartans, Kratos became a respected general in his ranks but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out and sought revenge against his former master. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely higher normally. 7-A with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least 7-B, likely higher normally. High 6-A with Pandora's Box | High 6-A | High 6-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation and Age Manipulation with the Amulet of Uroborus (Can freeze time, as well as deage or age both enemies or objects considerably with it), Some form of Magic Dispelling, Electricity Manipulation, Can plant explosive cores inside foes, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force and magic energies of opponents on contact with them, Can channel his divine energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Rage Power (Capable of increasing his own strength with anger), Resistance to Time Stop (Overpowered the abilities of the Amulet of Uroborus several times in his fight against Castor & Pollux, which was also confirmed by the developers), Can hit souls, Illusion Nullification (Can nullify large illusions with the Eyes of Truth), Limited Teleportation with the Oath Stone of Orkos (His clones are able to teleport to the enemy), Homing Attack with the Soul of Hades (Which can vaporize enemies), Limited Healing with Orkos's Cloak, Transmutation and Power Nullification via the Soul of Hades (Able to summon the Arms of Hades, which have the ability to transform the alive into mindless Underworld soldiers or fragilized souls of the damned, as well as strip people off their magic and nullify magic abilities of weapons | All previous powers, Fire Manipulation, Holy Light Projection with the Light of Dawn, which ignores the durability of demons or demonic creatures, Can breathe underwater, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Persephone trying to persuade him into letting the gods die), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Was the only person in the world not to be immediately affected by Morpheus seizing power. However, with prolonged exposure to the fog, he eventually succumbed) Can hit Non-Corporeal beings (Killed the souls on Elysium) | All previous powers, Electricity Manipulation (Via Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), Petrification, Soul Summoning, Resistance to Power Nullification, Limited Matter Manipulation (Via Poseidon's Rage, which is able to atomize hundreds of foes, and Zeus's Fury, which does the same to a smaller range), Resistance to Petrification (Via Rage of the Gods), Homing Attack (With the Army of Hades, which summons cursed souls that can grab the foe, taking away their powers and absorbing their lifeforce) | All previous powers, Can create Pseudo Black Holes/Voids, Ice Manipulation (Via Boreas' Icestorm), Rage Power (After seeing Deimos's death, Kratos granted himself infinitely lasting magic and killed Thanatos), Healing, Homing Attack and Absorption via Scourge of Erinys, Soul Manipulation with the Eye of Atlantis (Which destroys both the soul and the body of whoever stands in the path of its electric beam) | All previous powers, Can project sharp gusts of wind, Petrification (via Medusa's Gaze), Earthquakes, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (Amulet of Uroborus), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead), Petrification and Madness Manipulation (Activating the Rage of the Titans immediately breaks Kratos out of petrification and makes him immune to the song of a Siren, which can drive a man mad), Time Travel (Traveled roughly 4,000 years back to the Great War and subsequently teleported all Titans to the future), Energy Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with the Spear of Destiny, Homing Attack, Soul Summoning and Power Nullification with the Barbarian Hammer (Can summon cursed souls to aid in battle and attack the foe, stripping them from their magic)| All previous powers, Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Light projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Pulled his soul back from being ripped by Hades. Resisted the powers of Poseidon's Trident) Soul Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Claw of Hades), Invisibility Nullification (With the Head of Helios) | All previous powers, Telekinesis (Can wipe out entire armies), Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can materialize various weapons out of thin air, Can sense beings thousands of miles away, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4; Can no longer die, and no matter what he does, he will walk the Earth forever. ), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Flight, Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation, Limited Madness Manipulation (Can summon the soul of a Siren), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the River Styx, which can slay any being who drinks from it. The Power of Hope held by Kratos is able to resist the deadly Flames of Olympus), Fear Manipulation (Easily resisted and ignored the effects of Fear Zeus, who was possessed by the very evil of Fear from Pandora's Box and was using it against Kratos before he regained Hope), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist the power of the Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence), Resurrection (As long as aspects of his mind, such as his soul and body, still exist, Hope will bring him back to life. Therefore, this is effective even against high-level Matter Manipulation hax or the likes), Weather Manipulation and Absorption (With the Blade of Olympus), Resistance to Power Nullification or Absorption (Even after Kratos killed himself with the Blade of Olympus and released Hope to the world, he was still brought back to life by Hope. Also able to resist Fear Zeus's abilities. Has the soul of Hades) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Defeated the Furies, who created a dimension with a sea and storm and caused an earthquake across a small chain of islands. Should be at least comparable to the Warriors of Poseidon, who have a spear that is infused with the power of a Mediterranean tempest) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Mountain level+ with the Gauntlet of Zeus (Was used by Zeus to chain all the Titans, and as such should at least scale to lower-level Titans like Thera, who triggered a volcanic eruption implied to be the Theran eruption, which released 600 megatons of energy) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent level with Pandora's Box (Killed Ares) | Multi-Continent level (Killed Thanatos, who is at least as strong as Ares) | Multi-Continent level (Has the powers of a God of War and Death) | Multi-Continent level (Had his strength complimented by Atlas and pushed his fingers back. Managed to match Zeus, although he needed the Blade of Olympus to do so. Killed Poseidon and Helios, whose deaths released this much energy, and Hades, who is stronger than Helios) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Equal to Zeus. Killed and easily physically overpowered Cronos, who is confirmed to be only slightly weaker than Atlas) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (After awakening the Power of Hope, he very casually defeated Fear Zeus, who had become far stronger than before, and forced him to return to his normal form) Speed: Transonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (Double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ movement with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Relativistic combat, reactions and travel speed (Reacted to and caught Hermes, who dodged the Head of Helios, and, upon killing him, obtained his boots which grant him the same travel speed in short bursts) | Unknown, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | At least Class K normally. Class M with Pandora's Box | Class M | Class T | Class T | Class T | At least Class T, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher | At least City Class, likely higher normally. Mountain Class with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least City Class, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent Class with Pandora's Box | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely far higher Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Withstood attacks from the Furies) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Mountain level+ with Sun Shield (Can block attacks from Persephone) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent level with Pandora's Box (Tanked many attacks from Ares. Tanked Ares' Death Explosion) | Multi-Continent level (Tanked a volcanic eruption that destroyed the island of Atlantis, also battled and killed Thanatos) | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Endured hits from Poseidon) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Equal to Zeus) | At least''' Multi-Continent level', likely '''far higher' Stamina: Vastly superhuman; has the energy to climb for three days, run several dozen kilometers in search of a city and keep on fighting monsters for an entire day inside Pandora's Temple before tiring out. Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Intelligence: Kratos was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, and has experience battling many supernatural foes. He comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies, so they won't be a future obstacle. He has also solved numerous puzzles throughout his adventures, most of them created by some of the most brilliant architects of his time, such as Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. Weaknesses: Kratos has immense anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. Key: Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | Ghost of Sparta | God of War Kratos | GoW2 | GoW3 | With the Power of Hope Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Demi-God Category:Mildly Downplayed Category:Downplayed